SkyWars Kits
To return to the main article, click here. Note: This page is being updated to match the Skywars update released in December 2018 Kit Prices Common Kits: 15,000 Skywars coins Rare Kits: 20,000 Skywars coins Legendary Kits: 30,000 Skywars coins Normal Kits Armorsmith *Rarity: Common **Anvil **Enchanted book(Protection III, Sharpness I) **Bottle o' Enchanting x64 **Diamond Helmet Tips: Use your enchanted book on either your diamond helmet, or your enchanted diamond sword. Rookie * Rarity: Contains * Full Leather Armor * Wooden Sword * 16 Glass Blocks Tips: Great for rushing to mid quickly. Cannoneer *Rarity: Legendary *Contains: **TNT x16 **Redstone Block x4 **Iron boots(Feather falling III, Blast Protection III) **Water Bucket Tips: Get straight to middle without the risk of getting knocked off the edge! The water bucket is also very useful for breaking your fall. '' ''WARNING: The Cannoneer Kit is very glitchy, and using cannons can result in death in unexpected ways. Farmer *Rarity: Rare *Contains: **Iron Leggings (Projectile Protection III) **Egg x64 **Golden Apple Tips: Use the eggs to knock people off the edge or scare them into their mines so you can safely bridge to other islands. Speleologist ''' *Rarity: Common *Contains: **Iron Pickaxe (Unbreaking III, Sharpness I, Efficiency III) **Stone '''x16 Tips: Good to either start bridging or mining as soon as the game starts. Enchanter *Rarity: Common *Contains: **Enchantment Table **Bottle o' Enchanting x64 **Bookshelf x8 Tips: Good for camping, as you cannot easily get enchantment tables otherwise. Fisherman *Rarity: Rare *Contains: **Fishing Rod (Unbreaking X, Knockback I) **Cooked Fish x16 Tips: Good for camping, as you can fairly easily prevent people from bridging over to your island. Hunter *Rarity: Rare *Contains: **Bow **Arrow x10 Tips: ''Use the arrows to kill people or scare them into their mines so you can safely bridge to other islands.' '''Armorer' *Rarity: Rare *Contains: **Golden Chestplate **Golden Leggings **Golden Boots Tips: An all-around useful kit in normal mode, as well as teams normal or insane. Knight *Rarity: Rare *Contains: **Gold Sword (Unbreaking V, Sharpness II) **Gold helmet(Protection I) Tips: Good kit for rushing or raiding, as you can count on being able to kill people quickly with your high damage weapon. Ecologist *Rarity: Common *Contains: **Iron Axe (Efficiency I) **Oak Wood x16 Tips: Take advantage of starting with blocks to start bridging the moment the game starts. Pyro *Rarity: Legendary *Contains: **Flint and Steel (Unbreaking X) **Lava bucket **Lava bucket **Lava bucket **Lava bucket **Lava bucket **Iron Chestplate **Infinite Splash Potion of Fire Resistance Tips: An all-around useful kit, as setting people on fire can catch them by surprise, weakening them for an attack also useful for climbing up while making sure no one can follow you Snowman *Rarity: Rare *Contains: **Snowball x16 **Snow Block x2 **Iron Shovel (Unbreaking III) **Pumpkin Tips: A good kit for camping or rushing, especially on a snowy map. Troll *Rarity: Legendary *Contains: **Web x16 **Firework Rocket x5 **Leather Helmet **Leather Chestplate **Leather Leggings **Leather Boots Tips: Use the cobwebs to trap players and keep them still while you use lava, or attack them whilst they try to unstick themselves. Insane Kits Armorer *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Iron Chestplate **Iron Leggings (Protection 1) **Splash Potion of Damage Resistance (10 seconds) Tips: WIP Armorsmith *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Anvil **Enchanted book (Protection 3, Sharpness 1, Infinity 1) **Bottle o' Enchanting x64 **Diamond Helmet Tips: WIP''' '''Baseball Player *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Chain Helmet (Protection 4) **Stone Sword (Knockback 1) Tips: ''WIP '''Batguy' * Rarity: Common * Contain: ** Iron Helmet (Protection 2) ** Leather Chestplate ** Leather Leggings ** Iron Boots (Protection 2) ** Batguy Potion (Splash Blindness; 11 seconds) ** Bat Eggs x10 Cannoneer *Rarity: Legendary *Contain: **TNT x24 **Redstone blocks x10 **Diamond Boots (Feather Falling 4, Blast Protection 4) **Water Bucket **Pressure plates x4 Tips: ''WIP '''Disco' * Rarity: Common * Contain: ** Gold Helmet (Projectile Protection 4) ** Leather Chestplate (Protection 2, Thorns 3) ** Leather Leggings (Protection 4) ** Leather Boots (Feather Falling 4) ** Jukebox ** Note block x12 ** Random music disk ' Ecologist *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Diamond Axe (Efficiency 1, Sharpness 1) **Oak Wood x16 Tips: WIP Enderchest * Rarity: Rare * Contain: ** Golden Apple x3 ** 4th chest on spawn island Enderman *Rarity: Legendary *Contain: **Smart Pearl (30 seconds delay) x2 Tips: ''WIP '''Energix' * Rarity: Common * Contain: ** Potion of Strength (7 seconds) ' Engineer * Rarity: Rare * Contain: ** Tripwire Hook x64 ** Web x8 ** Piston x64 ** Slime Block x64 ** Redstone x64 ** Lever x64 ** Dispenser x64 ** Gunpowder x64 ** Sand x64 ** Arrow x64 ** Flint & Steel x4 Farmer * Rarity: Rare * Contain: ** Diamond Leggings (Projectile Protection 4) ** Eggs x64 ** Golden Apple Fisherman * Rarity: Rare * Contain: ** Fishing Rod (Unbreaking 10, Knockback 1, Luck of the Sea 10, Lure 10) ** Cooked Fish x16 ** Chain Helmet (Protection 2, Aqua Affinity 1, Respiration 3) ** Iron Boots (Protection 2, Depth Strider 2) Frog * Rarity: Common * Contains: ** Frog's Hat ** Green Leather Chestplate ** Green Leather Leggings ** Green Leather Boots ** Frog's Potion (Speed 2, Jump Boost 4; 20 seconds) Grenade * Rarity: Common * Contains: ** Charged Creeper Egg x2 Guardian *Rarity: Legendary *Contain: **Obsidian x10 **Splash Potion of Damage Resistance (10 seconds) **Skeleton Egg x2 **Zombie Egg x3 Tips: WIP Healer *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Splash Potion of Healing (Instant Health 1) x3 **Splash Potion of Regeneration (Regeneration 2; 16 seconds) x2 **Golden Apple x3 Tips: ''WIP' '''Hunter *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Bow (Power 2) **Arrow x24 Tips: ''WIP '''Jester' * Rarity: Legendary * Contain: ** Random Sword ** Splash Potion of Regeneration 2 (10 seconds) x2 Knight *Rarity: Common *Contain: **Gold Sword (Sharpness 3, Unbreaking 5) **Gold Helmet (Protection 4, Unbreaking 5) Tips: WIP Magician * Rarity: Rare * Contain: ** Magician Potion (Invisibility, 8 seconds) x2 ** Rabbit Egg ** Leather Helmet ** The Wand (Stick; Sharpness 7) Pharoah *Rarity: Rare *Contain: **Gold Helmet (Protection 4, Unbreaking 5) **White Leather Chestplate **White Leather Leggings **Gold Boots (Protection 4, Unbreaking 5) **Beacon block **Emerald block x42 **Gold block x2 **Diamond block Tips: WIP Pig Rider * Rarity: Rare * Contain: ** Saddle ** Pig Egg ** Gold Helmet (Protection 2) ** Gold Chestplate (Protection 2) ** Gold Leggings (Protection 2) ** Gold Boots (Protection 2) ** Carrot on a Stick ** Gold Sword (Sharpness 2) Princess * Rarity: Rare * Contain: ** Gold Helmet (Protection 4) ** Bow (Flame 1) ** Arrows x5 Pro * Rarity: Common * Contain: ** Iron Helmet ** Iron Chestplate ** Stone Sword (Sharpness 1) ** Glass x16 ** Golden Apple ''' '''Pyro * Rarity: Legendary * Contain: ** Flint & Steel (Unbreaking 10) ** Lava Bucket x5 ** Diamond Chestplate ** Splash Potion of Fire Resistance (Infinite) Salmon * Rarity: Legendary * Contain: ** Diamond Boots (Depth Strider 3) ** Water Bucket x3 ** Diamond Sword ** Fishing Rod Scout * Rarity: Common * Contain: ** Splash Potion of Speed 2 (40 seconds) x2 Slime * Rarity: Legendary * Contain: ** Diamond Boots (Feather Falling 10, Protection 3) ** Slime Block x32 Sloth * Rarity: Rare * Contain: ** Sloth Potion (Slowness 2, 5 seconds) x5 ** Leather Helmet (Protection 1) ** Leather Chestplate (Protection 1) ** Leather Leggings (Protection 1) ** Leather Boots (Protection 1) ** Jungle Wood x16 ** Ghast Tear (Sharpness 5) ** Permanent Slowness 2 Snowman * Rarity: Rare * Contain: ** Snowball x32 ** Snow Block x2 ** Pumpkin ** Diamond Shovel (Sharpness 3) ** White Leather Helmet ** White Leather Chestplate ** White Leather Leggings ** White Leather Boots Speleologist * Rarity: Rare * Contain ** Diamond Pickaxe (Efficiency 3, Sharpness 2, Unbreaking 3, Fortune 2) ** Stone x32 Troll * Rarity: Legendary * Contain: ** Web x16 ** Firework Rockets x5 ** Leather Helmet (Protection 3, Fire Protection 4, Blast Protection 4, Thorns 1, Unbreaking 2) ** Leather Chestplate (Protection 3, Fire Protection 4, Blast Protection 4, Thorns 1, Unbreaking 2) ** Leather Leggings (Protection 3, Fire Protection 4, Blast Protection 4, Thorns 1, Unbreaking 2) ** Leather Boots (Protection 3, Fire Protection 4, Blast Protection 4, Thorns 1, Unbreaking 2) Zookepper * Rarity: Legendary * Contain ** Mystery Egg x5 Mega kits Prot = Protection Armorer I: Iron chestplate, (prot I) iron boots, (prot I) Armorer II: Iron chestplate, (prot II) iron boots, (prot II) Armorer III: Iron chestplate, (prot III), iron boots (prot III) Armorer IV: Iron chestplate, (prot IV), iron boots, (prot IV) Armorer V: Diamond chesplate, (Protection II), diamond boots, (Prot II) 2x splash potions of resistance, (0:09) Tips: This is a all around useful kit, because you start out with good gear, and could result in full diamond in the start. Fisherman I: Fishing rod, (Luck of the sea XV, lure V, unbreaking X) iron helmet, iron boots, (depth strider II) Fisherman II: Fishing rod, (Luck of the sea XX, lure V, unbreaking X), diamond helmet, diamond boots, (depth strider III) Fisherman III: Fishing rod (Luck of the sea XXV, lure V, unbreaking X), diamond helmet, diamond boots, (depth strider III) Fisherman IV: Fishing rod (Luck of the sea XXX, lure V, unbreaking X), diamond helmet, diamond boots, (depth strider III) Fisherman V: Fishing rod (Luck of the sea XL, lure V, unbreaking X), diamond helmet, diamond boots, (depth strider III) Tips: this kit is good for camping, because you can fish OP loot like enchanted books and enchanted bows. Baseball player I: Iron helmet (prot I), iron sword (knockback I), leather chestplate. Baseball player II: Iron helmet (prot II), iron sword (knockback I), leather chestplate. Baseball player III: Iron helmet (prot III), iron sword (knockback I), leather chestplate. Baseball player IV: Iron helmet (prot IV), diamond sword (knockback I), leather chestplate. Baseball player V: Diamond helmet (prot IV), diamond sword (knockback I), leather chestplate. Tips: Use the diamond helmet at max level to your advantage, as no one else can earn one unless they kill you. Also use the kit to knock people into the void for ender pearls if you have the black magic perk for mega. Category:SkyWars Category:Kits Category:Team Survival